Fate
by treehugger195
Summary: Jack is a midshipman of the Surprise and couldn't fell any more important even if he wanted to. Sorry, this review is bad....just keep reading.......please ;)


Hey Ya'll!! this is meh Jack childhood piece with a cameo of the very lovely Stephen ;) Hope you like it. Sorry if I mispelt some Spanish, I tried my best! (por favor, tell me if I spelt that right or not please. Just want to make sure!)

Note: this is set when Jack is a midshipman aboard the _Surprise_.

Enjoy!!!

* * *

The cool-wind breeze swept through Jack's hanging ponytail as he walked along the streets of this mysterious place. He was now in the Royal Navy, a midshipman to be precise. He felt larger than life in his uniform, saluting everyone he passed, making the young women giggle. He looked around and saw merchants with beads and trinkets that were as exotic as anyone could imagine. This place he was, Catalan, amazing.  
  
He had never seen so many tan people in his life. They were almost completely brown and he, being British, stood out like a sore thumb being rather pale and blonde, making everyone he passed stare at him with amusement. The language they spoke was sounded strange to his ears. He had attempted to learn some Spanish, but this kind was different from the tongue that he was used to.  
  
He walked along the crowded streets of, what he guessed the market place. Fish peddlers yelled out and children rushed under the legs of the adults that circled the booths. Jack smiled at the sight of young girls playing a game that looked a lot like hopscotch. They giggled and screamed when one of their friends fell and landed on the dirt road. Maybe this place wasn't so different from England after all.  
  
He looked up to the sun and tried to calculate what time it was, as he had to be on the Surprise before three and by his calculations it was one o'clock. He sighed. He loved the _Surprise_. He swore that one day he would be her captain and win against every enemy that dared to shoot a canon at him. His crew would be the best in the Royal Navy. Everything would be perfect when he got the _Surprise_. Of course, when he said this to the lieutenants, they only laughed at him and said, "If you want to be a captain that good, you have to be smart, not some little git!"  
  
Jack paid no mind to them as he had no idea what a git was and because he knew that he would get that ship, even if he had to work his whole life to get it. He felt drawn to this boat.  
  
Jack looked back at the peddler's booths and now had a strange sensation of hunger rush over him. He scrunched up his chubby face and dug his hand into his pocket. He felt a few coins in his pocket, but he didn't know if these people would take his money.  
  
He walked up to a booth that was defiantly a baker's goods cart. The smell of fresh bread filled his small nostrils. The woman behind the counter smiled down at him and said something in Catalan. Seeing the look on Jack's face she held out three fingers, meaning three coins. Jack nodded and held out the coins in his slightly worn hands.  
  
The woman took the coins and inspected them thoroughly. She held them up to the sun, as though to see that they were solid, and gave a look of satisfaction. Jack grabbed a roll and tore into it greedily. The bread was moist and steamy on the inside, just the way he liked it.  
  
"Mmm," he hummed. He walked down the streets to find a place to rest and eat his roll. Jack found a beautiful palm tree and settled himself down in the shade, making sure to sit on a rock and not the dirt road so as not to dirty his uniform.  
  
Suddenly, Jack heard a man and a boy about his age arguing as they passed by in a language that he could actually comprehend, Latin.  
  
"Esteban!" the older man said agitatedly, "You know that you shouldn't have done that!"  
  
The boy, Esteban, who Jack had noticed was a red head and rather pale, like an Irishman retorted, "You told me that nothing should hold me back from looking at a specimen."  
  
The man smiled, "I see I have taught you well." Then, as though remembering to be mad, gripped, "Your right nothing should hold you back, but when it comes to a neighbor's pet bird, you may not want to dissect it!"  
  
"But it was the most interesting creature I ever saw!" Esteban cried, "I had to dissect it in the name of natural history!"

The older man shook his head and sighed. "Listen Esteban, the next time you see an 'interesting creature', as you put it, just make sure that it is not someone's pet, especially Senorita Nora, por favor?"

Esteban sighed. "Alright, but only because Senorita Nora is a nasty old crow and she said she would kill me next time."

The older man couldn't resist a laugh and neither could Jack. This boy, Esteban, seemed like an interesting person himself. Not only had Jack found a key interest to him, but he also felt drawn to the boy, which was strange as he didn't even know this Esteban. Esteban was the exact opposite of Jack. He seemed to be a peaceful person, but not without his own personal battles and he was an Irishman in the middle of all these dark-skinned people. That was very unusual.

Esteban walked by, but not without giving Jack a small reptilian like stare that gave Jack a small feeling of fear. They both stared at each other for a moment and then broke their gaze with a small nod.

Jack got up and brushed himself off. He walked down to the port, not wanting to miss the call time, and couldn't help but feel that he was leaving something behind.

"Hmm," Jack thought. He dug through his pockets and found that everything was there. He shook his head, as to snap out of a dream, and muttered to himself, "Well Jack, whatever it is that I am leaving behind I'll see it again someday. It is all a matter of fate."

* * *

Yeah! that was it....i don't know if I should continue it or not...i think that it is fine where it is, but it is what the readers think right?


End file.
